wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ziemni
Ziemni to protoplastyczne stworzenia, podobne do krasnoludów, które zostały stworzone przez Tytanów, by pomogły im kształtować świat Azeroth. Ziemni posiadają co najmniej dwie fizyczne formy, tą głównie widzianą w Uldaman i tą spotykaną w Ulduarze. Historia ziemnych i ich transformacji w rasy znane jako troggi i krasnoludy jest zapisana na Dyskach Norgannona w Uldaman. Późniejsza historia dotycząca badań prowadzonych w Northrend znajduje się w Ulduarze. Historia Ziemni są produktem modyfikacji standardowej matrycy podziemnych bytów używanej przez tytanów do terraformowania ich światów. Eksperymenty tytanów Tytani eksperymentowali nad stworzeniem "ziemnych", rasy strażników z żywego kamienia, którzy mieli opiekować się wieloma ośrodkami w Azeroth (Bael Modan, Uldaman, Ulduarem i innymi). Troggi były pierwszą pomyłką w procesie kształtowania ziemnych spowodowaną destabilizacją matrycy, która nastąpiła, gdy ziemni zostali zniszczeni przez wysokociśnieniowe środowiska. Tytani zamknęli te pomyłki w kryptach na całym świecie. Tytaniczni naukowcy odnosili się do swej "zakończonej sukcesem" drugiej rasy jako Seria Druga. Druga Seria ziemnych okazała się być podatna na Klątwę Ciała i w ciągu tysięcy lat ewolucji przemieniła się w krasnoludy. Nowa seria ziemnych została stworzona w Northrend i okazała się niewrażliwa na Klątwę ciała. Wojna Starożytnych Przed Wojną Starożytnych technologia była rzadkością, a większość majstrów i prostych urządzeń znaleźć można było u ziemnych. Podczas Wojny Starożytnych większość "krasnoludów" zdecydowała się zapieczętować wrota do swych podziemnych miast, zostawiając nocnych elfów samych w walce z demonami. Jednak mimo że nie mieli wielkiego kontaktu, ziemni walczyli podczas wojny. Toczyli podziemną wojnę w cieniach, by zapobiec powrotowi demonów do świata żywych. Inna grupa ziemnych została nakłoniona do przyłączenia się do sojuszu skierowanego przeciw Legionowi przez smoczego maga Krasusa, nawet mimo odkrycia ich istnienia przez nocne elfy. Był to trudny pakt, gdyż ziemni zostali wezwani przez Krausa, Rhonina i Malfuriona wbrew woli ksenofobicznego dowódcy Desdela Stareye'a. Byli oni prowadzeni przez Dungarda Ironcuttera. Początkowo ziemni walczyli na flankach, jednak po "tragicznej" śmierci Stareye'a ich wojownicy zostali lepiej wykorzystani przez nowego dowódcę, Jaroda Shadowsonga. Gdy świat został rozbity przez implozję Studni Wieczności, ziemni głęboko odczuli te rany. Coś prawdopodobnie wtedy się z nimi stało, co przemieniło je w śmiertelne krasnoludy, którymi są dziś. Odczuwając całym sobą ból ziemi, ziemni stracili większość swej tożsamości i zapieczętowali się w kamiennych komnatach miast Tytanów, gdzie po raz pierwszy przybrali kształt i formę. Pogrzebani pod ziemią ziemni odpoczywali w pokoju przez niemal osiem tysięcy lat. Przebudzenie thumb|Ziemny (Wschodnie Królestwa i Kalimdor) Nie jest jasne, co ich obudziło, jednak ziemni zapieczętowani w Uldaman przebudzili się ze swego snu. Ci ziemni odkryli, że w czasie swej hibernacji znacznie się zmienili. Ich kamienne furto zmiękło i stało się delikatną skórą, a ich moce władania kamieniem i ziemią zanikły. Stali się śmiertelnymi istotami. Podczas snu zapomnieli większość swojej historii. Ostatni z przemienionych ziemnych opuścili halle Uldaman i wyruszyli do budzącego się świata. Napotkali ludzi, którzy nadali im nazwę "krasnoludy", którą przyjęli. Ziemni w Northrend Według informacji z Trybunału Wieków jest jasne, że ziemni stworzeni w Northrend są nową wersją stworzoną przez Tytanów po odkryciu Klątwy Ciała. Kuźnia Woli i inne systemy miały zapewnić im odporność na Klątwę, przez co nigdy nie mieli zostać przemienieni. Inaczej ziemni staliby się tacy sami, jak ich przodkowie - krasnoludy i troggi. Ten fakt daje Lidze Odkrywców informacje nie do przecenienia dotyczące pochodzenia krasnoludów, gdyż pokazuje związek ze współczesnymi gałęziami krasnoludów i innymi tworami Tytanów. Fizjologia Fizyczne cechy ziemnych przypominają niskiej postury hominida, który posiada wstawki z licznych spotykanych w Azeroth kamieni. Mają oni kamienne futro (lub "kamienną skórę") i są bardziej "związani z żywiołami". Ich projekt maksymalizuje siłę i wytrzymałość, nie ograniczając jednak zdolności myślowych. Ich skóra i muskulatura czyni ich niemal niewrażliwymi na obrażenia fizyczne, a dzięki licznym pomniejszym modyfikacjom ziemni wydają się być odporni na niepożądane siły magiczne. Nie potrzebują oddychać i mogą kopać korytarze bez użycia kilofów czy łopat. Ich brody są w rzeczywistości systemami mineralnych narośli. Ziemni są nieśmiertelni. Pierwotny typ (Seria Pierwsza) Pierwsza generacja ziemnych (Seria Pierwsza) to ziemni, którzy przemienili się w troggów. Ich oryginalny wygląd jest nieznany, gdyż wszyscy (lub większość) przemienili się w troggów. Jednak bazując na informacjach przekazanych przez Strażnika Wiedzy Norgannona mieli oni podobną budowę ciała do Serii Drugiej. Pierwsze stworzenie i eksperymenty nad tą linią odbywały się w jednostce Bael Modan (lecz wydaje się, że również w Uldaman). Troggi można spotkać w innych jednostkach i kryptach na całym świecie. Południowy typ (Seria Druga) Ten typ jest głównie związany z Uldaman. Pojawiali się oni głównie we Wschodnich Królestwach, jednak niektórych spotykano również w Kalimdorze. Mimo że są wyraźnie bardziej odporni na siły magiczne w porównaniu do Serii Pierwszej, są oni podatni na klątwę ciała i podobnie jak troggi ulegli destabilizacji w środowiskach wysokociśnieniowych, by stać się krasnoludami. Destabilizacji podległa również grupa ziemnych śpiących w Uldaman po Wojnie Starożytnych. Te nowo przemienione krasnoludy opuściły miasto i założyły naród Khaz Modan, pozostawiając za sobą innych, niezmutowanych ziemnych. Północny typ (ziemny krasnolud) thumb|Ziemny ("ziemny krasnolud" z Northrend) Ci pochodzą z nowego typu ziemnych stworzonego w Ulduarze (poprzez Kuźnię Woli), którzy mieli zastąpić wcześniejsze generacje ziemnych, które padły ofiarą klątwy ciała. Mimo że są po prostu nazywani ziemnymi, istnieje pewny związek z terminem ziemny krasnolud. Większość obecnie znanych ziemnych typu północnego została wygnana z Ulduaru. Ci ziemni są stworzeni z Zaklętej Ziemi znajdywanej w Northrend, co daje im unikalny wygląd. Są oni zdolni używać kamienia, by leczyć swoich rannych. Ci ziemni są niezdolni do krwawienia. Mówią w wielu dialektach bardzo płynnie, co odróżnia ich od innych ziemnych w Azeroth. Co ważne, jest to jedyny typ ziemnych zupełnie niewrażliwy na Klątwę Ciała. Regiony Bael Modan Khaz'goroth był nadzorcą jednostki Bael Modan niemal 100,000 lat temu. Jego naukowcy rozpoczęli badania nad pierwszą serią eksperymentów mającą powołać do życia rasę z kamienia, znaną jako "ziemni". Zgodnie z informacjami zdobytymi w innych jednostkach tytanów, ziemni ulegli destabilizacji i przemienili się w troggów. Gdy tytani zobaczyli, jakie brutalne i zdeformowane są troggi, pogrzebali ich w północnej krypcie jednostki. Bael Modan jest znane jako jedna z jednostek, w których rozwijano pierwszą serię ziemnych, co sugeruje, że prowadzono tutaj najwcześniejsze badania nad stworzeniem ziemnych (nie jest jasne, czy Seria Druga była również tutaj rozwijana). Uldaman Jednostka Uldaman była najprawdopodobniej używana do produkcji Drugiej Serii ziemnych (i do przechowywania wcześniejszych nieudanych eksperymentów, takich jak troggi). Uldaman niegdyż było zamieszkiwane przez ziemnych, którzy przemienili się w krasnoludy. Po wydarzeniach z Wojny Starożytnych niektórzy ziemni zapadli w głęboki sen. Pewien czas później zostali obudzeni przez nieznane zdarzenie. Podczas snu wyewoluowali w krasnoludy. Krasnoludy opuściły Uldaman i założyły cywilizację Khaz Modan i wielkie miasto Ironforge. Uldaman wciąż jest strzeżone przez ziemnych, którzy jeszcze nie poddali się Klątwie Ciała. Ulduar Jednostka Ulduar była używana do produkcji nowej generacji ziemnych. W tej jednostce zaimplementowano Kuźnię Woli i inne systemy, które miały zapobiec Klątwie Ciała. Przetrzymywano tu również grupę troggów znaną jako Wykute z Żelaza Troggi. Uldum Uldum jest jednym ze starożytnych miast tytanów, gdzie ziemni po raz pierwszy przyjęli kształt i formę. Mówi się, że po Wojnie Starożytniej ziemni dzielili ból samej ziemi i stracili większość swojej tożsamości, przez co zapieczętowali się w kamiennych komnatach miasta. Nazewnictwo Ziemni Termin "ziemni" został wybrany przez Stwórców, bazując na materiale, z których stworzono ziemnych, czyli skał rdzenia Azeroth. Krasnoludy Według Strażnika Wiedzy Norgannona "Krasnolud" to termin odnoszący się do drugiego wariantu zdestabilizowanych ziemnych (czyli Serii Drugiej). Przed Wojną Starożytnych termin "krasnolud" był używany jako pejoratywne określenie niezmutowanych ziemnych przez nocne elfy. Obecnie termin ten odnosi się do krasnoludów i wszystkich niezmutowanych ziemnych. Większość historii sprzed Rozbicia została później zapomniana, gdy ziemni zapadli w sen i zmienili się w istoty, którymi są teraz. Brann Bronzebeard twierdzi w jednej ze swych książek, że gdy ludzie po raz pierwszy napotkali krasnoludy, po prostu nazwali je krasnoludami. ::Gdy stworzyliśmy Ironforge, nie mieliśmy pojęcia, że ktokolwiek inny żyje na świecie. Nie mieliśmy nawet języka pisanego - wszystko było przekazywane drogą ustną. Naturalnie fakty stawały się legendami, a legendy bywały zapominane. Wczesne krasnoludy były tak zajęte górnictwem i kowalstwe, że zapamiętywanie przeszłości nie miało dla nich większego znaczenia. Stali się bardzo, bardzo dobrzy w wytapianiu rudy i tworzeniu przedmiotów, lecz to było wszystko. Lecz, z tego co wiemy o tych wczesnych dniach, mój lud był szczęśliwy. Wtedy, pewnego dnia, kilka tysięcy lat temu, lub coś koło tego, pierwsi ludzie pojawili się u bram Ironforge. Wiemy to dzięki spisanym historiom, że ludzie spotkali rasę niskich, przysadzistych brodatych kowali, którzy kochali tworzenie i snucie opowieści. Krasnoludy, tak nas nazwali i tak znani jesteśmy dziś, nawet mimo że wtedy nie wiedzieliśmy, że słowo to w rzeczywistości oznaczało "maleńki". Cóż, mogło być gorzej - mogli nas nazwać "brodatymi" lub "kamiennogłowymi", albo coś jeszcze innego. Od tego czasu krasnoludy mają swoją nazwę. Warto zaznaczyć, że nie jest wiadome, kiedy ludzie po raz pierwszy napotkali krasnoludy (niemal na pewno było to po Wojnie Starożytnych) i czy ludzie ci byli sprzed Rozbicia, czyli tzw. Azotha. Jednak fakt, że ludzie spotkali krasnoludy , które nie zdawały sobie sprawę z istnienia innych ras, wskazuje, że stałl się to tysiąclecia przed Wojną lub w pewnym momencie transformacji Ziemnych. Nazwani ziemni Uwagi * Jak wspomniano wyżej, termin "ziemni" został użyty przez "Stwórców" w odniesieniu do materiału, z jakiego rasa została stworzona - kamienia i ziemi. * Termin "trogg" uzywany był przez "Stwórców" w odniesieniu do pierwszego wariantu zdestabilizowanych ziemnych ("Seria Pierwsza"). * Termin "krasnolud" sam w sobie był używany przez "Stwórców" poprawnie odnosi się do drugiego wariantu zdestabilizowanych ziemnych ("Seria Druga"). Spekulacje Klątwa Ciała W World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Pan Sprzętu Mechazod mówi, że podobnie jak u gnomów, katalizatorem do transformacji ziemnych w krasnoludy mogła być "Klątwa Ciała", przemieniająca ich kamienną skórę w miękkie ciało. Jednak źródło tej informacji jest podważane, gdyż Mechazod jest szalony, jednakże wiele mechagnomów można spotkać w Burzowych Szczytach wśród ruin otaczających Ulduar, gdzie służą jako strażnicy tworów tytanów. Być może coś podobnego do klątwy ciała przemieniło ziemnych północnego typu w krasnoludy żelaza. Dzieci Mrozu i Krasnoludy żelaza thumb Być może dzieci mrozu to ziemni stworzeni z lodu lub ziemni, którzy zamieszkali w dotkliwym zimnie Northrend. Interesujący jest fakt, że przypominają oni z wyglądu ziemnych typu północnego (nawet trochę bardziej niż ich kuzyni ze Wschodnich Królestw), to tylko krasnoludy żelaza przypominają zupełnie typ północny, nawet posiadając wewnętrzny niebieski blask. To może wskazywać Ulduar jako miejsce pochodzenia (przynajmniej jedynie znane) dla przodków krasnoludów żelaza, pierwszej wersji tego gatunku ziemnych. Warto wspomnieć, że ziemni typu północnego nie mogą krwawić (co można się dowiedzieć od umierającego ziemnego typu północnego w Thor Modan), podczas gdy dzieci mrozu mogą krwawić (co można wywnioskować z informacji od umierającego dziecka mrozu w dolinie pod Ostoją Mrozu). Nie jest potwierdzone, czy ziemni południowego typu mogą krwawić, czy nie, jednak najprawdopodobniej nie. Alternatywnie odkąd termin "ziemni" odnosi się do fizycznej kompozycji rasy (np. stworzenia z kamienia i ziemi), wtedy dzieci mrozu wskazywałyby na stworzenie z lodu. To sugerowałoby, że "krasnoludy mrozu" mogą być ewolucją drugiego rzędu dzieci mrozu. de:Irdene en:Earthen es:Earthen fr:Terrestre Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Tytani